


Forceful Retirement

by GhostNarratives



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen, Gun Violence, Original Character(s), Retirement, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNarratives/pseuds/GhostNarratives
Summary: James knew retiring wouldn't be easy. But he never thought it was going to be so hard.
Kudos: 1





	Forceful Retirement

James lit a cigarette. He didn't like it, but he needed it.

\- You haven't stopped, Jimmy? - he heard Lillian's voice ask - I thought you did.

\- Oh Lil's, you know I tried. - he answered. His voice sounded like a cave monster - After Molly...

\- I know, dear. No need to relive that. - Lillian intervened. She liked that deep voice of his. It made her shiver at times.

James was a good friend. Despite being almost 60 years old now, he always talked to Lillian like she wasn't 30 years younger than him.

She loved him more than he would ever know.

James took a puff and sighed. He was looking at the distance while the boat swayed on the blue sea.

\- I don't remember ever being in a place as peaceful. Do you come here often? - he asked like he was talking to himself.

\- Agnes likes to and, well, I like being around her...

\- More like being on top of her you mean, right? - Jimmy teased laughing.

\- Ha ha very funny, Jimmy. Although true I must reckon. You should come with us someday.

James choked with the smoke when he laughed.

\- Is that a proposal, Lil's? I'm almost 60, I don't think I could take it!

It was a proposal.

\- Haha you're healthier than you look, hon. Just stop smoking that crap. - Lillian said going towards him and taking his cigarette.

\- Wait- I haven't finished that! - he protested, standing up.

\- Oh no, sir. We ARE finished! - Lillian dodged him and threw the cigarette in the ocean. She couldn't hear the thing sizzle, but she watched as the ember went out. And a movement underwater. A glimmer!

\- DOWN! - she screamed, jumping over James and throwing him to the floor.

They heard the shots hit the hull of the boat.

Steps on the boat's stern. They were on board!

Lillian saw James stick 2 fingers in her face and pointing to the direction where she heard the steps. He meant there were 2 people on board. And there was at least one more in the water.

Jimmy pointed his thumb at his chest, and then his index to the right side of the boat. Lillian understood again and made the same. Pointed her thumb at her chest, but her index to the left side of the boat.

Lillian rolled silently, from over James and crouched looking around. There were no boats she could see.

James kneed up and flexed his muscles. This wasn't what he was expecting from a "forceful retirement".

"It's been months since I last saw combat." - Jimmy though considering his options and his condition - "Hopefully, this is like riding a bike."

James made his way to the starboard, taking cover behind the cabin. He tried a peek through the glass and spotted a tango. Pistol in hand, diver suit, still wearing the tank. "He won't be as fast.".

The old man looked around at his feet and found a bowl of peanuts they were eating a few minutes ago. "Will do."

Jimmy grabbed the bowl and aimed for a few seconds before throwing it at the diver's face. He deflected it with one hand while aiming forward with the gun. James urged his leg muscles to move and he felt his knee complain. "Fuck!"

Seeing the gun pointed forward, James dodged to the side, throwing himself back against the cabin when two shots hit the deck. Using the cabin to get a boost, he punched the diver in the throat with his own weight added to the impact. The assassin's throat broke under Jimmy's fist.

He quickly grabbed the gun and pointed to the stern of the boat, to check for more divers. Nothing. He looked at the bow. Nothing. He tried to listen. No sound.

"Lillian!"

Jimmy ran around the cabin, but he found only blood on the deck. "Fuck!"

"Not Lillian!"

The movement behind him came without notice. When Jimmy heard the assassin, he knew it was too late. He turned, his knee exploding in pain. He saw the gun pointed at his face, but it never shot. He heard it, though, and the assassin's body dropped to the floor.

Behind the assassin, James saw Lillian with one hand holding her arm and the other, a smoking pistol.

\- Being honest with you. - she said - I thought that when the agency closed, we weren't going to face this kind of thing again.

...

Jimmy sat down, with a bag of ice on his right knee.

Lillian was on the phone.

\- Agnes?! Hey gorgeous. Where are you?

She was trying not to sound worried.

\- Oh really? That's good. Take, care ok? We just had the hottest of encounters here... - Lillian sighed and her shoulders relaxed.

The old man on the chair smiled. "She must be somewhere safe. That's good."

James lit a cigarette. He didn't like it, but he needed it.


End file.
